This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
To interact or control the functionality of a computer, a user oftentimes enters input using various types of input devices. As one example, a hand-held or attachable detection device can sometimes be physically coupled to a hand performing a gesture as a way to capture velocity or directional movement information about the gesture. In turn, this attachable device communicates with the computer to provide input from the user. However, the user must first locate the detection device, then attach or hold it appropriately in order to capture the desired characteristics of the gesture properly. This can be inconvenient or problematic when the user cannot locate the detection device, or introduce errors if the user does not attach the device properly. An alternative to physically coupling a detection device to a hand performing an in-the-air gesture is wireless detection. A challenge in wireless detection pertains to the complexity, size, and/or cost of hardware, in that they can constrain or limit what types of devices can incorporate wireless gesture detection. For example, Frequency Modulated Continuous Wave (FMCW) radar detection uses signals over a wide bandwidth. These wide bandwidth operating conditions utilize hardware that is complex and sizable, thus making FMCW radar detection inappropriate or unviable for use in portable devices (e.g., a smart watch or mobile phone).